New National Party
The New National Party, formally the Anti-Corporation League, is a political party in the Saridani Union. The New National Party is based an a movement to ban corporations in the Saridani Union, and to nationalize most industries operating in the Saridani Union. History The New National Party finds it roots in a small group of socialist advocates in Moshiran. Upset with the political dominance of the right wing parties in the Saridani Union, and the lack of a strong opposition, the group decided in 2712 to form a new party. With the goals to ban Corporations and to create a new, socialist Saridan, the Anti-Corporation Party was founded. At the first general meeting, the members of the newly formed ACP voted Marcus Valerius Felix as the party leader, as well as the parties candidate for Chancellor. Support for the ACP swelled, and by the 2714 election, the party received about 21% of the popular vote and 20% of the nations seats in the Council of Supreme Delegates. Soon after the election, the ACP was renamed the New National Party, in order to address more issues nation-wide. The New National Party's platform became more broadened, addressing more issues than previously, as well as new positions in certain areas. In 2715, the NNP introduced a series of bills aimed at reforming the government and economy. In 2716, the NNP created the National Liberation Front, a military branch within the NNP. The National Liberation Front's creation was due in part to an update of the party's platform, threatening to use military force to achieve the parties main objectives. In 2721, the NNP, along with the military support of the NLF, declared civil war and soon after attacked the cities of Salmond Harbor, Ryder Village and Port Goldie. After three years of guerrilla warfare against the local government organizations, and without government recognition, the NLF captured the cities previously mentioned. Election History Platform The NNP's most recent platform was updated at the annual New National Convention. Economy The New National Party works to create a mixed economy in the Saridani Union, with most industries under control from the central government. The remaining industries would face some regulations, but other wise would be privately owned. The New National Party aims to ban Corporations in the Saridani Unions, replacing them with Cooperations and companies controlled by Democratic Workers Councils. Civil Rights The NNP believes very strongly in creating equal rights, regardless of gender, sexual orientation or race. The NNP also believes in allowing more individual rights, as long as they are balanced with the rights of the State. Ecology The NNP believes in a moderate protection of the environment, finding a balance and innovative ways for both the economy to benefit and the environment. The NNP believes in the use of Nuclear energy until a renewable resource infrastructure is in place to supply our energy needs. Religion The NNP very strongly supports the preservation of religion and beliefs in the Saridani Union. Military The NNP supports a very large, aggressive military to guarantee the sovereignty of the Saridani Union, to Support other Socialist nations caught in war, and to provide even more jobs to the people of Saridan. Party Structure The New National Party is divided into two branches, each one comprising of similar thinking party members, as well as a third branch which comprises of a military branch. Extremist Socialist The Extremist Socialist camp comprises of lower class working citizens who push the radical platform of the NNP. The Extremist Socialist branch pushes for a full socialist state. Moderate New Nationals The Moderate New Nationals branch believes in meeting a compromise between the conservatives of Saridan and the extremist socialists. Comprising of mostly lower and middle class citizens, the Moderate New Nationals believe in nationalizing some industries, while leaving the rest to be privately owned. National Liberation Front The National Liberation Front is the military branch of the New National Party. The National Liberation Front actively trains in guerilla warfare, in the case that the NNP requires the use of violence. They are the driving factor behind the NNP's military positions. List of Party Leaders Marcus Valerius Felix (2712-2725) Primus Claudius Tatian (2725-present)